this is my choice
by dauntlessgirl 23
Summary: Annabeth chase, the abnegation golden girl is divergent, and there's nothing she can do about it, what happens when she transfer to dauntless.
1. Chapter 1

There's one mirror in my house. It's behind a sliding panel in the hallway downstairs. Our faction allows us to stand in front of it on the second day of every third month, the day I get my hair cut, the dull snipping of scissors pulls me out of my day dream, I look at my mother's eyes, there a dull grey but filled with wisdom and concentration, when she's finished she pulls my hair up into a simple knot, "todays the day," she smiled "are you nervous"

"no, were you" if I'm being honest I'm terrified, terrified of not being good enough I mean what if I fail

"No, I was terrified" she smiled "breakfast is ready" I hear my brother Malcom yell "let's eat" she whispered

Time lapse

"Annabeth Chase and Rose Lockwood" I straiten my grey robes, I look at Malcom whose face had regained a bit of colour, when he first came out his face was white as chalk and he kept rubbing his hands on his trousers, we weren't allowed to ask each other about our tests but I'm just so curious, I walk into the test room to see a woman around 21 she had brown hair in a braid cascading down her back with a silver circlet on her forehead "my name is Zoe"

"My name is Annabeth Chase" she turns around and I see the back of her neck, she had a dragon tattooed "what's on your neck"

"I've never met a curious abnegation before," she sighed "you may think it's stupid, but I believe in freedom and power, but I never felt I got that at home, so when I became dauntless a man once told me that a dragon symbolises freedom and power, so I got that as my tattoo"

"Oka-"

"Just drink this"

"What is it?"

She hooked up electrodes on my forehead, arms and legs "I can't say, just drink" I threw my head back and swigged, imagine drinking sweat and deodorant mixed together, that what it tasted like. I woke up in a room that looked like the cafeteria "choose" a voice boomed a hunk of cheese and a knife about the size of my forearm "choose" the voice boomed again

"Why?"

"Choose" it was like the voice was on repeat

"No" my stubbornness kicked in

"Very well" the cheese and knife disappeared, and a dog appeared, it bared its fangs and growled, I looked around to see if I could see anything, there was nothing, damn what did I learn in biology today, oh dogs can smell fear also don't look them in the eye it is a sign of aggression, this is the last thing I want to be doing, I got down on my stomach when something slobbery licked my cheek I looked up and saw the same dog just not as vicious "not so vicious now huh" I scratched his ear "puppy" a squeal I saw a girl that looked like a younger version of me coming towards the dog, the dog started growling and baring its fangs it look ready to pounce, I let my instincts take over, the dog started running, I pounced on the dog, next thing I know I'm on a bus a man across from me "do you know this man" he held up a news paper with a man on the front, I had a feeling I did "no" I lied smoothly

"you're lying"

"No im not"

"Yes, you are you would be saving a life here, do you know this man"

"No" I said again

"Very well"

I woke with a start Zoe looked shocked, she was playing with the nobs on the machine "what did I get"

"Listen to me, you can't tell anyone what you are-"I cut her off

"What did I get?" I repeated

"You got abnegation," I choked back a sob I know that sounds bad but I need to get out of there "and erudite and dauntless," she paled "they call it divergent it is dangerous and you can't tell anyone or you will die" I felt sick "I'm going to administer you as abnegation, tell everyone the serum made you sick, you're short so they will believe you, go home and tell no one"

Time lapse

I was walking along the grey concrete path, I factionless man was begging for food, I always kept a bit of food in my pocket for this exact reason "food please?" he begged I handed him a bag of dried apples "what's a pretty little girl like you doing all alone"

"I'm older than I look"

"How old are you than"

"I'm sixteen"

"Ahh the big day is tomorrow than"

"Yes"

"Well you have a decision to make than"

"Yes I do so I'm going to go" with that I ran off

I sat on my porch and waited for Malcom. As soon as Malcom saw me he rushed over to me "oh my goodness are you okay"

"Malcom I'm fine, they got the simulation serum measurements wrong so it made me sick"

Time lapse

We all said grace and started eating "can you believe Gaia Green sending all of these reports about Gabriel Jackson"

"What are the reports about" my brother sent me glare

"It's okay Malcom," he looked at me "Gabriel Jackson had a son that moved over to dauntless but Gaia sent out a report saying that he beat him" when we finished my family hugged me "I want you to know whatever you pick we will always be proud of you"

On our way to our rooms Malcom turned to face me "Annabeth, we must do what's best for the family, but we must also do what is best for ourselves" this shocked me, Malcom was always the always the selfless one, he hugged me goodnight and went into his room, I lay awake in my bed and thought about my choice the I realised "I am selfish, I am brave" I whispered my eyelids dropped.

Hello my lovelies tell me what you think and any suggestions tell me and please review, bye mwah xxxxx Keeley


	2. Chapter 2

My family and I sat down in the centre of the choosing ceremony, my father hugged Malcolm and I "see you soon," he whispered without a hint of doubt.

Then came the speeches made by our leader; Gabriel Jackson "our children are now sixteen. On the verge if adulthood. It is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be" Gabriel said solemnly, my eyes shift to the bowls in the front; water for erudite, soil for amity, grey stones for abnegation, glass for candor and finally hot coals for dauntless.

"Those who blamed aggression formed amity," I glanced over at amity who were exchanging smiles and straightening out their red and yellow robes,

"Those who blamed ignorance became the erudite," ruling out erudite was my only easy decision,

"Those who blamed duplicity created candor," I never liked the candor,

"Those who blamed selfishness became abnegation" I blamed selfishness oh crap

"And those who blamed cowardice formed dauntless" I latched onto my brothers hand.

The last time we held hands was at my uncle's funeral and we need each other strength now more than ever.

I think back to the motto that's in our faction history books '_faction before blood' _and for once I think I understand the meaning of it_. _Our faction is where we belong not where we think we need to be.

My knees start to go weak.

"Malcolm Chase," Gaia calls out, my brother stood up shakily, I squeezed his hand tightly once more.

He walked down to the five bowls in the front, they handed him a knife and he dragged it across his palm, he bit his lip hard and held his hand over the erudite bowl. I watched as the red liquid dripped into the water turning it orange.

I was called up next. I shakily walk up to the table. Gabriel handed me the knife. I dragged it across my palm trying to ignore the searing pain. I looked down at the grey stones and the fiery red coals.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I held my hand over the coals, I repeat in my mind the same thing I said to myself the night before; I am selfish, I am brave.

I soon felt fire lick my hands. The ear piercing cheers of the dauntless were enough to make anyone go deaf. I smiled slightly and walked over to the cluster of dauntless. Multiple hands clapped me on the back and congratulated me.

Once all the others had chosen their faction all the dauntless got up and started running out the building. Not exactly sure what was going on I followed. My lungs were burning from not using them in such a long time. I hear whoops and laughter all around me, I can't help but smile a little.

I follow the dauntless around a corner, watching a train in the distance.

"Are we supposed to jump on that thing" a black hair boy said breathlessly,

"Yes," I breathed, smiling a little.

I watched the train plough straight towards us at full speed.

The dauntless were preparing to jump, and I copied their stance.

The train roared but didn't slow down what so ever, dauntless were already jumping on. two hands were placed on my back and I felt a jolt go through me as I was getting ready to jump. I fell onto the trains edge, I scrambled to try and pulls myself up until a strong pair of hands help me up.

I look up to see a tall black haired girl "I'm Thalia, a candor transfer"

hey guys sorry this is short and ended abruptly but oh well tell me what you think babes love ya bai xxx


End file.
